Equals
by emiko150
Summary: An alliance that could put the girls in danger, an alliance that could really defeat the girls and take over the whole world. An alliance that will plot to destroy each other after this is all over. HimxMojo -Temporary Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Uh… hi people, ya, wanted to try a LITTLE diversity… so, uh, yeah…here you go, (it probably sucks though, because I'm such an amateur)

Equals

Him growled as he threw the remote at his television set which had the girls defeating yet another of Him's monsters. He opened and closed his claws in frustration and started to bare his teeth. "Why can't I DEFEAT THOSE WRETCHED POWERPUFFS!" Him started in a high, echoing voice that changed to his more angry and man like voice.

He bit his lip in thinking then flipped through the events a few weeks ago. "Perhaps I need a little bit of… outside help. He flipped through many villains, starting from the Gangreen Gang, then to Fuzzy Lumpkins, then to Princess Morbucks, then finally landing on Mojo Jojo, who was not causing as much trouble as he usually was. "I wonder what Mojo, my old friend is up to?" Him wondered to himself as a toothy grin appeared on his face. "Let's take a visit, shall we?" Him said to no one in particular.

* * *

_"Curses!" _Him heard intelligible words before he had even knocked on the immense door of the volcano, even though Mojo was such a tiny monkey. Normally, Him wouldn't come out in public like this, but what else could he do? Call Mojo and tell him to come to hell? Yeah, right.

Him didn't bother knocking, he just used his magic and the door just immediately came down.

"Curse you, Powerpuff girls! How many times are you going to break down my door!? You know, you being children, you probably do not understand how expensive replacing that door is and that—" Mojo broke off when he turned around. "Oh… it's you… Well, what do you want? Breaking down my door, and causing yet ANOTHER—"

"Hello to you too, Mojo, my friend." Him's echoing female voice rang throughout Mojo's laboratory. "I come in peace, my good friend." Him stated, reaching out with his claw.

Mojo huffed and spat on Him's claw in disrespect. Him growled slightly, but then regained his composure. "All right, I get it, you don't like me, but I suppose I can't blame you, after all, we are both rivals in taking over the world and defeating those girls."

Mojo narrowed his eyes slightly looking as though he were trying to decipher a code that only he noticed in the words that Him had said.

"What do you say you show me a little allegiance and we could defeat those wretched little girls?" Him proposed, his claw stretched to him again.

Mojo stared at the claw rather than spitting on it. "If I do this, what is in it for me?" Mojo asked, narrowing his eyes and unconsciously moving a hand toward a weapon on his utility belt.

This wasn't un-noticed by Him. "Well, Mojo, we get rid of the one obstacle in our common goal, then, we let our abilities decide whether or not who gets to take the world. What do you say, Mojo, we put our powers together and destroy those girls, then test which is more powerful, your inventions, or my magic." Him said, grinning a wry smile as Mojo reached toward his hand and took it in his hand.

"On one condition, we are equals." Mojo said, giving him one last look of disbelief.

"But of course," Him stated, waving a hand as if the matter was unimportant.

"Then you've got a deal." Mojo said, giving Him a grin to match his.

* * *

Sorry this is so short, I didn't want to put too much in it only to realize that I made them OOC. I'll research on their characters a little more. Constructive criticism would be nice :)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, apparently, I forgot to put in an important note in the last chapter. **I AM NOT ABANDONING PPGXRRB!** I will just be putting other stories with different pairings. Geez, I just want to try something new, I want to test my abilities. If I can only write ONE pairing, that means there's something wrong with me. Who wants to be limited to one pairing anyway? I mean, really. How could I love Ouran and Zombie Loan if I wasn't open to other pairings. Okay, I'm done.

And, on another note, I noticed that I made them allies too fast. I apologize for that and I will try and keep the plot at a good and nice pace.

Equals  
Chapter 2

"So, Mojo, what is it that you have been working on? I see some kind of 'invention' going on behind you." Him noticed, moving his head around Mojo's small body.

Mojo frowned, still not trusting Him completely. "It is none of your concern. And, since it is none of your concern, then you should not be asking about it, therefore—"

"Ok!" Him yelled in his more deep voice. Him cleared his throat, reverting back to his more feminine and calm voice. "My _apologies_ for asking."

Mojo nodded. "Now then, I suppose that you have come here having a plan, yes?" Mojo asked Him. "Unless, of course, you only came here _because_ you have no plan, so you need to borrow one of my great plots to destroy the Powerpuff Girls. Then, if you need to do so, then I shall laugh in your face, because you are so—"

"MOJO!" Him yelled again. Him let out a sigh. "Now I understand why the girls get so _bored _and _annoyed_ when they talk to you." Him said, rolling his eyes.

Mojo's eyes narrowed. "They talk about me with you? What do they say?" Mojo paused. "What does _Blossom_ say?" Mojo asked, emphasizing Blossom, as his eyes narrowed even further.

Him rose an eyebrow in amusement. "Why do you ask, my dear friend?"

Mojo looked away.

Him disappeared suddenly. Mojo looked up and searched around the room for him, only to be surprised when Him suddenly snuck up on him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Does a certain, little monkey have a little crush on the leader of the _Powerpuff Girls_?" Him asked, as if he were talking to a child.

Mojo growled at Him and glared angrily. "No, I do not! I just want to know what view an intellectual person has on me! Even if they are a much lower level in intelligence than me. And, in any case, Bubbles' and Buttercup's opinion do not matter since they are not nearly as intellectual as Blossom or me." Mojo defended himself.

Him smirked slightly. "So, you find that Blossom is _intellectual_?" Him probed further as he rested his claws on Mojo's shoulders, bringing his face closer to Mojo's. Him squeezed his claws tighter on Mojo when he didn't answer.

Mojo grunted from the tightening. He was lucky that he had the titanium armor underneath his clothes. "Of course I find her intellectual. But, there are other intellectual people. She can easily be replaced."

"Replaced as what? Exactly, what _is_ Blossom to you?" Him growled out slightly, gripping Mojo's shoulders even tighter.

"She is a rival. In a way, I almost think of her as a role model, I suppose you could say, but only because of the ability of her thinking, otherwise, her sense of justice… I absolutely _despise_." Mojo reasoned, reaching for his weapon in his utility belt again.

Him released him. "Fine then, _but_ if I find that you really do have possible 'feelings' for that Powerpuff, I will not hesitate in sending you to hell for lying, after all, it is a sin."

Mojo clenched his fist.

"Now then, Mojo, you shall _show_ me this invention that you are working on." Him ordered.

Mojo gritted his teeth too. "Right this way, _comrade_." Mojo grumbled, leading him to one of his inventions that resembled a very large laser.

Him marveled at the sight. It looked very complicated, what with its flashing buttons on the control unit and the screen glowing with words that spelled out in big bold red letters "Ready to Annihilate". The top of it had a large red tip that was glowing from having to hold back what looked like a lot of fire power. It looked like a standard invention Mojo had created, but this one looked much more powerful and much more _deadly_.

"What does it do?" Him asked as he walked toward it and ran his claw along the large laser. His claw reached the buttons and rested on the big red button. He raised his claw slightly.

"STOP!" Mojo ordered immediately, slapping Him's claw away. He blocked any further access to it by putting his own tiny body in front of it.

Him glared at Mojo. "Why? I just wanted to see what it would do!" Him glared even further as if he were boring a hole into Mojo.

"If you had touched that button, you could've destroyed the entire town!" Mojo exclaimed, not moving from his defensive position.

"All the more reason to push it!" Him reached for it again.

"NOOO!" Mojo yelled again. "When I say that it will destroy the whole town, I mean it will _destroy the whole town!_ MY LAB AND ALL! INCLUDING ME!" Mojo yelled, still keeping Him away from his invention.

"_Really?_" The words that Mojo had said had not scared Him in the least. It just sparked his interest even more. He glanced at the machine again. There was a turning knob, the pointer was pointing at the number 0, there were 10 numbers in total, 10 having a skull next to it. "What is this knob for?" Him asked, reaching his claw over.

Mojo slapped it away. "It is none of your concern." Mojo glared.

Him glared angrily. The glare had Mojo shaking in his boots. He cleared his throat. "I mean… it is not finished yet, I do not think you would be interested. It just controls the power of _The Annihilator_."

Him smirked. "Wow, there are different levels? So, you said that it could destroy the whole town, right? At what level?" Him asked, very interested as he stared at the knob and the big red button as if waiting to initiate it.

"Level 4." Mojo answered, not liking the way Him was staring at his creation.

"Could it destroy the girls, even though they are infused with Chemical X?" Him probed further, circling the large weapon.

Mojo smirked, as if he were waiting for Him to ask that question. "As a matter of fact, yes, it can. You see, it took a while, but after a few tests I managed to get it _just_ right."

Him rose an eyebrow. "Tests?" He asked of curiosity, instead of amusement.

Mojo grinned a very dark grin and walked to a rather large chrome door. He pressed a few numbers, scanned his hand, scanned his eye, and finally dropped a strand of hair on a green, glowing scanner.

"Mojo Jojo. Identity comfirmed." The machine "said".

Him followed Mojo in, a little confused as to why Mojo would make such a big deal over this "test". And then, as soon as he saw what was inside, he understood.

* * *

Guess what, people? It's my birthday! Well, not yet, but it's on Sunday :D I'll try and put more details. I feel like I'm not being descriptive enough, but I was never good at that... :(


End file.
